fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
A New Problem/Splatoon (Anime TV series)
This is a transcript based on the very first episode of the Splatoon anime. Transcript Anyhow, we follow our little friend on his trip to Inkopolis, hoping he could fit in well with the city and maybe make it big... Evan: *Sleeping next to window* Random Kid: Move! *Pushes Evan out of window* Evan: Ow! I was asleep you know! Random Kid: Sorry. You were blocking my view of the city. Evan: *Looks up and out of window* Huh? We're already there? Random Kid: *Grins* Hm. Never thought you'd make it here did you? Evan: *Rolls his eyes as other people begin to swarm the window* *Inkopolis comes into view* Evan: Such a beauty... I can't believe I'll actually be able to be here... in person. Ah yes, this is our little friend. Evan, 14 years of age and a former student in a town far from home. He has very little friends, but very little to lose. Of course though, he may have a hard time fitting in. *Intro plays* *Train enters Inkopolis* Evan: *Looking around* Wow. Such huge buildings. I know I've already said it but... I can't believe I'm here. *Runs off into street* Evan: *Stops at clothing store* Maybe I should get some new clothes... hm... *Checks pocket change* Oh right, I don't have much still. I knew this beanie was a waste. *Tugs at beanie* *Camera pans, showing other Inklings talking and running around together. A giant screen is on the building in the center when the news suddenly comes on* Callie (On-screen): Hold onto your Tentacles. Marie (On-Screen): Because we have some fresh news for you all. Random Girl: *Gasp* Look, it's on again. Evan: *Running across main plaza over to construction site before stopping dead in tracks* What? Callie (On-Screen): If you're looking forward to battling today, we're sorry to tell you that litterally half of the battle stages have to be shut down for... power reasons. Marie (On-Screen): WHAA!?!?!? You didn't tell me this? Callie (On-Screen): Pst. Pst. Note to Marie, you don't watch battles so you wouldn't care. *Rolls eyes* Marie (On Screen): Oh right. '' ''Callie (On Screen): Also, has anyone noticed that the Zap Fish thing on top of the tower is... missing? Marie(On Screen): The what? Callie(On Screen): *Sigh*, the giant whale on top of our tower that supplies energy to the Inklings. Evan: Huh? *Looks up at Zapfish tower to notice the Zapfish is missing* Ugh. Well that reeks of problems. And I just arrived as well. Marie (On-Screen): Ah, don't worry. I'm sure he'll be back. '' ''Callie (On Screen): Coming from the person who didn't even know he existed... Well, this is Callie and Marie telling you to... Marie and Callie (On Screen): Stay Fresh! *All Inklings (Except Evan) on the plaza continue to ignore the message* Random Girl: And who the heck are you? Evan: *Looks back at girl* Huh? Random Girl: You look so... 4 years ago. Ew. Evan: *Annoyed look*, I'm on it. Just give me a break. *Runs off to construction site and quickly picks up a jacket laying around* Well... Evan is definitely going to stand out... whatever, all he needs to do is quickly register for the upcoming Turf War Draft that's approaching pretty quickly. '' Captain Cuttle Fish: *In a sarcastic voice* Damn. If only some smart kid was willing to jump down this thing and help me for once... Evan: *Turns to the Captain* What? Captain Cuttle Fish: *Jumps back into gutter* Evan: *Looks around and notices how everyone is just ignoring him* Hm. Creepy old guy? Not trusting tha-, Captain Cuttle Fish: *Grabs Evans leg and drags him under* Evan: WHOA! *Turns into Squid before falling into the gutter* 'TBC''' Category:Transcript Category:Episodes